1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transporting device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device, a technique for adjusting the timing of transporting a medium or the attitude of the medium is employed to prevent an image from being recorded on the medium in a displaced or inclined state.